


Distorted Innocence

by MelloxChocolate (KanraXXX)



Category: BTOOOM! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXXX/pseuds/MelloxChocolate
Summary: Fighting for survival, Kousuke and Ryouta meet by chance. But Kousuke is consumed by his hellish past. References to Incest, Rape. Shota. Violence. BTOOOM!, Ryouta Sakamoto x Kousuke Kira.





	Distorted Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, written in 2012, moved here from FF.net.

I like the possibilities their insanity creates, along with the situation they are in. I guess twisted kids with a sad past are my soft spot in Anime. Isn't Kousuke just too adorable?  
I hope you will enjoy this story, I had fun writing it! :)

* * *

Supporting himself with one hand on the wall, the black-haired boy dragged himself along the corridor of the ruins which scarcely resembled a house. The other, shaky hand, was placed on his pouch; ready to kill at will.

When he heard a rustling noise, he abruptly turned around and leaped back; almost instinctively. Taking in uneven gasps of air, his bloodshot eyes stared at the corner the ominous sound had come from. Just as he was about to slip his hand into the small bag and reach for a bomb, he saw a tiny rat run across the floor, fleeing back into its cave.

" _Damn rat..._ "

Feeling his back hit the wall, he slouched down on it. The dark lines under his eyes being proof of his lack of sleep; Kousuke tried vehemently to keep his stinging eyes open, but they kept falling shut.

" _I'm so fucking tired...I can't remember how long it's been since I last slept...Two days...Maybe three..._ "

Ruffling his disheveled hair, the corners of his mouth assumed the shape of a smirk. The pallid cloud that passed by, coated his figure in the transient shadows, only showing his scarlet eyes glinting up in the dark embrace.

" _But it's alright...It's just a game. Just a game..._ "

In a mannerism that seemed to be timed with the resurfacing of the sufficient moonlight, he grasped a bomb and got up in a crouch position.

"...And I'm the fucking best at it!"

Activating the cracker with a  _click_ , Kousuke hurried over to the other side of the hall while throwing the bomb down the nearby stairway in a swift action. Listening to the explosion, his smirk enlarged. Immediately actuating his radar with a motion of his hand, the alert boy checked his surroundings within the green luminosity.

"Seems you are not dead yet. Let's see how long it will take to kill you!", he shouted full of self-confidence at the unknown enemy, almost choking on his own fit of laughter. The presented situation pumped new adrenaline through his blood vessels.

Another radar ping followed. And another.

"Huh? What the hell...!"

His conceited expression quickly faded as he realized his foe wasn't showing up on the scope anymore. His breath hastened. Scanning the building, he kept prompting his hand frantically, but every time the signal was canceled out.

" _This is..._ "

Before Kousuke could finish the line of thought, he heard nimble footsteps right behind him and was only able to turn his head, before he was punched in the face. Tumbling back, it didn't take long until he fell to the ground. Everything went black for him.

While he was lying unconscious, the other person took custody of his pouch and sat down next to the boy; placing the bag along with his own in a spot that was out of the shorter male's reach. Resting for supposedly a moment, he drifted into dazedness but was brought back due to his attentive senses as the previously knocked out boy shifted.

"Yo", was all the taller, brown-haired boy said as he glanced down at Kousuke; running a weary hand through the glossy, unkempt strands.

Holding his head with a pained expression, Kousuke slowly sat up. Everything around him was still spinning. As he tried to reach for his BIM pack, he realized it wasn't at his hip anymore. His crimson eyes widened as he finally looked up at the face of the older person; shock rushed through him as he recognized him.

"You again. Bastard!", he scowled; yelling only made his headache worse. "Give me back my bombs! The ones from last time, too. It's not like you can use them", he swayed as he tried to stand up, forcing him to drop back onto the cemented floor, "I think I need to throw up..."

"Maybe you should lie down again? You seem kinda out of it", Ryouta simply replied in an unchallenged manner. He apparently wasn't very motivated to take actions against the boy.

"Shut up! What do you want from me? Why won't you kill me? Last time, and now this time, too. Trying to act all proper and moral like a stupid adult? Ha! Don't make me laugh. I know how fucked up you are. You are just a stupid NEET", he snickered, "Just die!"

Reaching behind himself, the kid grabbed the knife that was stashed into the back-elastic of his pants and advanced in an attempt to stab Ryouta. However, the sudden motion made his vision blur, resulting in him losing focus and slowing down his act inadvertently, barely missing his target; " _Too slow!_ ", Ryouta took the chance to seize the boy's wrist and make him drop the weapon; scattering it across the room with a kick of his foot.

Squeezing the small limb, he glared; showing his scorn, "Is this how you killed the people you got the bombs from, after I took yours away?"

"So what? What if I killed them?", Kousuke lowered his gaze, almost smirking, "It's not my fault when they fall for a cute face and trust me enough to sleep next to me. I'm just a kid...I'm inno-", he flinched, "You are hurting me! Let me go, fucker!", he whined as Ryouta jerked him up and strengthened the grip on his arm, "You are going to break it!"

"Maybe I'm a NEET. Maybe I'm the scum of society. But at least I'm not a murderer like you!", the older boy cringed as if he recalled something unpleasant, before regaining the confidence to continue and look Kousuke in the eye, "You are disgusting."

Seeing his own reflection in the fierce, shimmering globes triggered something unbeknownst to Ryouta within Kousuke; he backed down and went still. Fisting the hem of his ragged, cyan hoodie, his body began to shake.

"Why? Why...", he bit his lip, cracking a sad smile; turning his head to the side, the longer strands of his hair fell over his eyes, "Why do people always say this? What's so wrong about me? I don't get it..."

Ryouta, apparently confounded by the unexpected change in demeanor, cautiously let go of the bruised wrist but kept his view on the smaller person; he was certain it's better to be careful.

However, he wasn't sure what he should say; or if he was supposed to say anything at all. It occurred to him to tell the boy the blatant truth, why people loathed him, but at the same time he doubted that his corrupted mind would even get it, given his lack of empathy; and it's not like he himself was an expert at being popular, in real life. Finding comforting words for a coldblooded, insane killer wasn't an easy task either; and did he even want to comfort him? So he just kept quiet.

"What's wrong with killing humans? Or animals? What's wrong with killing?! They all have a chance to live, just like me. It's not my fault when they aren't using their chance. They could become stronger and survive. The strongest survive. Isn't that right?"

Perplexed and not wanting to listen to this nonsense anymore, Ryouta was just about to open his mouth to speak, as he felt the younger boy move closer to him and burrow his face in his chest, starting to sob; he frowned.

"Hey...Tell me...", Kousuke muttered, between trying to calm his breath and rubbing his face on the dark-gray fabric.

" _Tell you what? That it's disgusting what you are doing? You are freaking soaking my shirt in your snot! Just get away!_ ", Ryouta grimaced.

"Am I wrong? Why is it a bad thing to kill? It's so much fun! Even when I killed those whores...It was so much fun! There's no way it can be wrong!", the boy started giggling in a way that creeped the brunette out, "Isn't that right? Isn't that right?! Tell me!"

" _I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, but you are fucking sick! Damn psycho! I want to push him away! Why can't I..._ ", Ryouta balled his fists, digging his nails into his palms. He moved backward but that wasn't enough to create space between them, since Kousuke simply followed on his knees. Ryouta stiffened as the younger gamer pressed against him.

"These memories are kinda making me feel all weird...", Kousuke chuckled, wiping off his tears with the remaining part of his torn, dark-blue vest; he continued, "This is kinda turning me on...", while spontaneously moving his hand up the older boy's chest, "Hey...Say...", and at the same time reaching inside his own, beige pants.

He brought his face nearer to the other's. Ryouta wanted to get away, but the wall behind him made it hard. He bit his lip in revulsion, intending to look away, but for some reason his brown eyes were fixed on the boy. Maybe because he thought it's better to keep watch on the enemy.

"I bet you never had a woman. In real life, that is. Want to do it with me?", he was so close now that Ryouta could feel his warm breath on his lips, almost touching them. The lustful gaze mere inches away from him possessed his involuntary attention.

"Of course not!", the older boy shouted, and was just about to place his hands on the slim shoulders to push the boy away; not noticing that Kousuke had moved as well. "That's what's wrong with-", Ryouta froze in his movements as he heard an ill-boding ticking next to his ear.

" _A timer! Where is it from? Wait...His pants?! I can't believe this...Why didn't I notice...Damn it! Just how many ways to kill does he know?!_ "

"Nine...Eight...Do you still not want to? Five...Four...", Kousuke smirked; licking the clasped and shivering lips of his prey, in an attempt to incite him with his provocation.

" _Would he really blow himself up?! He's so crazy; I can't tell if it's a bluff or not! I don't want to die here..._ ", Ryouta gulped.

"Fine!", the panicking brunette gave in to the demands, shutting his eyes tightly.

Just as he thought it's already too late, he felt moist lips closing over his, and heard the bomb being deactivated with a  _click_. He was relieved that he was safe for now, but his heart wouldn't stop racing.

" _Maybe I can just snatch away the timer when he isn't paying attention..._ ", unaware of his own body's actions, he parted his lips; allowing the younger boy to tease him with a play of tongues, " _But this feels kinda nice...I like his taste...His lip is bruised though...Is it from when I punched him? Wait! What am I thinking! I'm not gay! Shit..._ "

Ryouta gasped when he felt a hand on his clothed groin, in accordance with the other mouth pulling away.

"I thought you might need some help getting one up, with me being a guy and all, but it looks like that's not needed. Are you into little boys? Or is it that you never got kissed before? Which is it?", Kousuke laughed mockingly, applying slight pressure to the erection in his hands.

"Shut the hell up! Let's just get it over with...", Ryouta unwillingly blushed; his body's reaction embarrassing him.

Getting more aroused with each second; he loathed himself, but Ryouta couldn't prevent his eyes from following the boy as he sat up, moving his hands to the metallic zipper of his pants. He was overcome with thrill and anticipation, yet tried his utmost to keep a clear mind; it was just the same as when he was playing the game online.

" _He will have to let go of the BIM now...Then I can-_ ", he wanted to mentally scream as he saw that Kousuke crushed his hopes by putting the timer between his teeth, with the button being faced downward, so his tongue could reach it. Ryouta could swear the boy's eyes were mocking him again.

After pulling the zipper, the shorter boy tugged the pants along with his underwear down his butt; giving way to his own erection popping out. Stroking his dick playfully, he teased the older boy yet again, considering it funny how his gaze was fixated on it. Ryouta's blush grew; he turned his head away, but not far enough to lose sight of the matter of interest.

The black-haired boy then moved on to also undo the belt buckle and closure on Ryouta's black pants and freeing his erection from its confinement; he put his hand around it and pumped a few times, making Ryouta grit his teeth in an effort not to emit a moan, before leaning forward and causing their dicks to barely touch, which finally dragged forth a sound from the taller boy's throat; advancing, he straddled the older boy's hips. Taking the bomb out of his mouth, he said in an excited and superficially natural manner:  
"Oh! Your cock is bigger than my dad's! I wonder if it's going to hurt..."

" _D-Dad's...?!_ ", Ryouta was frozen; shocked, he tried his very best to get that image out of his mind; shuddering.

" _Are you kidding me?! What kind of sick joke is this? No wonder he's fucked up..._ ", his eyes suddenly caught attention of something; he was unable to stop them from trailing over the exposed, lower body of the younger boy, and didn't fail to notice the countless bruises and scars. Most of them looked like they were several years old.

" _I wonder if his whole body is like this...Is it from..._ ", he drew a sharp breath, " _I kinda want to know..._ ", in the spur of the moment, Ryouta gripped the hoodie of the boy and pulled it over his head; tossing it aside.  
Kousuke was taken aback, and actually jumped a little as he felt the bigger hands trace his flat torso and ribbed sides. He didn't understand why he was suddenly being touched all over; and in a caring albeit curious manner, at that.  
He had never been caressed before. The only form of physical contact he knew, was that of violence. Kousuke didn't know what to think or feel; was he supposed to be happy? Unhappy? He didn't know. Even though his yearning erection showed enjoyment; his tension snapped as he felt thumbs brush over his hardened nipples.

"Stop it...I don't like it...It confuses me...", he averted his eyes to the side.

"Oh...Sorry...", Ryouta whispered, removing his hands from the frail body.  _"Why the heck did I just apologize? I shouldn't apologize for being nice! But maybe it's because of his past...Did I scare him? Argh, who the hell cares! I'm being stupid; I care way too much about this brat's feelings. Am I feeling pity for him? He tried to kill me; more than once! What is wrong with me..._ "

The grabbing of his swollen dick pulled Ryouta out of his thoughts. He groaned as he felt it all of a sudden being shoved forcefully into a tight, puckered hole. His heart pounded faster with every moment. " _It's hot...So hot...I'm burning...!_ "

Seeing the pained face of the younger boy made adrenaline rush through his veins. He always knew he had a slight tendency towards sadism; no use denying it now.

"It hurts...Your cock is too big...It won't go further in. Damn...!", quivering, Kousuke felt his eyes brimming with tears every time he tried to force the throbbing limb deeper in. Without warning he felt firm hands on his hips, which pushed him down, resulting in the erection filling him to the brink. He let out a cry; he couldn't stop the salty tears from streaming down his red cheeks now. "Ah! It hurts!"

"You were the one who wanted this, damn hypocrite", Ryouta mumbled while trying to get used to the intense sensation that was eating him up.  
A feeling of guilt that overpowered his gratification showed itself as he saw the red droplets of blood that were dripping onto his pants. He rolled his eyes, cursing his mental softness; and lifted the boy up a little bit, allowing the wriggling dick to slide out partly.

"Why are you...Being gentle...? Don't you want to...Rip me apart? Like  _he_  always...", the boy breathed, arching his back.

"You are pretty stupid. You don't know shit", Ryouta clashed his lips against the boy's ones; biting and licking the underlip until it gave him access to the depths of the youngster's mouth. Almost choking him, he pushed his tongue in as far as he could, granting it the possibility of being played with by the responding tongue that was meeting it. His urges became too much for him to handle.

" _I guess this isn't needed anymore..._ ", putting the bomb, that he was still holding clasped in his palm, on the floor, without Ryouta noticing, Kousuke wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck; before using his hips and body weight, letting the now rock-hard erection fill him fully once again and clenching tensely around it. The gradual pleasure outmatched the pain; permitting him to let go and give himself to the other boy.

Delighted and just out of curiosity, Ryouta moved his hands to the lithe body's abdomen; by pressing down, he applied enough strength to feel the outline of his own cock through the flesh. " _I can feel myself...Even though he's a boy, this turns me on so badly...It feels so amazing...Do women feel like this, too_?"

This sensual act that felt like eternity; and at the very same time like a fleeing moment that's over way too soon, held both of them captivated within the short presence of a denied reality.

"Ah! Sakamoto...You are amazing!", moaning into the older gamer's mouth, occasionally causing their teeth and tongues to desperately graze one another, Kousuke let his body glide up and down on the scorching dick; riding it while using the blood as a lubricant.  
His sleep-deprivation, head-injury and memories; they all mixed into one blur; with this stimulus added to it and Ryouta feeling him up, it was like his body was about to give out at any second, but his insides forced him to keep going; swallowing the hugeness of the older boy again and again. The feeling of Ryouta's rigid cock scraping against his fleshy walls, shook him to the core with every thrust; making his intestines cramp.

Being turned on by hearing his own name from these steamy, breathy lips, the brown-haired boy's eyes traced the faint muscles on the smaller, sweaty body that was atop of him; engulfed in their love game. Watching the immature cock bounce; twitching with desire and dripping with pre-cum.  
Tempted, Ryouta took a hold of it and pressed his thumb down on the slit at the tip. He enclosed his palm around the erection, while his pinkie stretched far enough to touch the balls; massaging them in an inexperienced way. " _I can't believe I'm doing this...Touching another guy's dick!_ ", he inhaled deeply; but the sincere wish of wanting the other person to enjoy it was strong enough to keep him going.

Kousuke gasped as he felt the kind of familiar sensation; only much less threatening and painful than the last time. He was thrown into distress yet again. His mind was being overcome with memories and anxiety; altogether. He couldn't take it.  
The boy felt how it overwhelmed him; consuming him. It was like his body sank into a bottomless pit; making him break out in cold sweat. For the moment, he was being rendered powerless by a rash nausea and chill that crept through his whole body. His jaw dropped; trembling, resulting in his teeth grinding.  
The crimson, widely opened eyes rolled back into his head; apparently in shock. Tears started to swell up which he didn't seem to notice; let alone try to hold back. In the blink of a second, he had come totally down from his peak of ecstasy; inert.

"Hey...What is with you?", the older boy panted; caught off guard and confused. He flinched as the hollow eyes were all of a sudden staring at him.

"Don't...", the red, puffy lips moved as if they were saying something, but Ryouta was unable to hear a comprehendible sound.

"...What? I can't under-", his worried words were cut off by an edgy voice.

"Don't fucking touch me!", in an act of panic, the young boy slung his hands around the throat of the other; squeezing. Being strangled, Ryouta could feel the blood in his veins heat up and the remaining air in his lungs inflame.  
In a futile attempt to twist his head away, he struggled. He gripped the arms of the other male in order to get him off, but the stopped intake of fresh air prevented him from amassing enough strength to break free; he was stunned by the momentary vigor Kousuke was able to use. Slowly fear sneaked into his bones. But there was also something else he felt; excitement.

"You perverted, old hag! Just die! DIE!", crying loudly, the young boy tightened his hold; causing Ryouta's vision to blur. Through the white haziness, Ryouta could just barely manage look into the vicious eyes of his assaulter. " _He isn't looking at me...At whom is he looking? Just...At whom..._ "

Ryouta didn't have much more time to think as he felt like his windpipe was about to get crushed; his eyelids starting to feel heavier with each passing second.

" _Why am I so horny?! Oh shit...!_ "

His dick was still deeply buried inside the tight ring of muscles, which was clutching and pulsating around it. Even though there was sparsely any movement, aside from Ryouta's weak squirming, the stimulation and thrill was enough to send him over the edge.  
Squirting his white fluid right into the innermost part of his perpetrator; he passed out.

The light of the morning sun stung in his eyes. Ryouta intuitionally reached for his aching neck, following the red marks on it with his fingertips, as he slowly opened his eyes again. " _I'm alive..._ "

He wasn't quite sure what had happened, until he saw the boy that was atop his lap, sleeping soundly on his chest; drooling. Ryouta carefully looked around himself; relieved to see that the pouches were still where he last saw them.  
He grimaced as he noticed that his clothes were covered in a mix of sweat, blood, tears and drool. And cum. Judging from the sticky, partly-dry liquid on his shirt, he assumed that the other boy came as well; even though he couldn't remember anything of that.

" _Was it after I had passed out? What the..._ "

Glancing down at the peacefully sleeping kid whose name he didn't know; gently poking his cheek, the thought that it looks like the boy must have badly needed that sleep crossed his mind. He decided it can't get any worse if he lets him nap for a little longer.

Ryouta kept pondering to myself what triggered the uncontrollability of the black-haired boy; was it his actions? Memories? He was incapable to come up with a concrete answer; and it wasn't like it actually mattered. He had already known that he's insane; they both are. Like everyone on this island who's fighting for survival.

Sighing, his view drifted off to the blue sky.


End file.
